


BTBPMO

by SnowWhiteKnight



Series: Holidays [11]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Holidays, International Women's Day, March 8, One Shot, Probably won't kill each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 16:30:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6202639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowWhiteKnight/pseuds/SnowWhiteKnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Celebrating the strong Stark sisters</p>
            </blockquote>





	BTBPMO

**Beautiful, Talented, Brilliant, Powerful Musk Ox**

**********

“Would you quit ogling my sister? You see her often enough as it is,” Arya said, looking over the selection. Her probable future brother-in-law scowled. She didn't even have to turn around to know that.

“Not ogling. Admiring. There's a difference.”

“Do tell.” She turned to face him fully. “I could use a good laugh.”

The big idiot rolled his eyes, and leaned his head onto his hand, still watching Sansa through the windows of their respective shops. 

“Well, if you’re not going to--”

“The way she lights up a room with her smile. She just fills a person with joy and happiness. She doesn't even know half the people she helps. She's always patient, even when she wants to throttle the person. She has a mean slap, and an even meaner right hook. She’s one of the nicest people you’ll ever meet, but you do  _ not _ want to cross her.” 

“She’s a strong one. You can thank me for her right hook.” Arya was eyeing the pistol in the glass case in front of him. Vintage post-neoclassical period. Nice.  


“You’re pretty strong yourself, wolf-girl,” the not so big idiot said. 

“Damn straight, dog-man. I can dead lift your sorry carcass if I needed to. Well,” she amended, “I might need to chop you up into more pieces, but it makes disposal of your body that much easier anyway. I’m still not sold on the idea that you can make my sister happy in the long run. How much for this one?”

He looked down. “Hundred dragons, if you let me name your kid.”

Arya snorted, “And if I don’t?”

He shrugged, “Two hundred.”

“Still a bargain. You trying to sweeten me up so I stop threatening to kill you?”

It was his turn to snort. “Nothing except your husband will ever make you sweet. Maybe the kid, but that’s a big maybe. When’s the due date again?”

“Mid-September. Why the bargain?”

“Friends and family discount,” the maybe not an idiot said. “And it’s not what I meant, when I said you’re strong.”

She raised an eyebrow. “Eh?”

“You have the same inner strength as your sister. From what I hear, you used to have quite a temper. Takes a lot to reign that sort of thing in. Hence, you’re pretty strong, too. Been told you can focus that vast energy you have into constructive works, too. Works that people pay good money for. They wouldn't do that if you didn't produce good quality. Sansa calls you her ‘beautiful, talented, brilliant, powerful musk ox.’ I think that’s a compliment.”

Arya leaned down until her chin was resting on the glass, smiling. “Yeah, well, she’s my rainbow infused space unicorn.”

She looked up at him, who was looking at her like she was crazy. “Well, as long as you’re on the same page then,” said the man her sister loved, turning back to watch Sansa help her customers.

**Author's Note:**

> A little late, but not as late as the last one. :)
> 
> Inspired by the wonderful Leslie Knope and her best friend Ann Perkins (from the US tv show, Parks And Recreation). :D


End file.
